Mimori Togo
|-|Civilian= |-|Hero= |-|Mankai (YuYuYu)= |-|Sumi Washio= |-|Mankai (WaSuYu)= Summary Mimori Togo (東郷 美森 Tōgō Mimori) is one of the main characters of the Yuki Yuna is a Hero anime series. She is a second-year middle school student and a member of the Hero Club. Yuna's best friend and fellow classmate and club member who lives next door to her and often prefers to be called by her family name. Mimori takes pride in her national heritage and is always ready to defend her country and protect its people. She had lost the use of her legs, along with some of her memories, allegedly due to a car accident. Prior to the events of the series, she was adopted under the name of Sumi Washio (鷲尾 須美 Washio Sumi) and fought alongside her elementary school classmates Sonoko and Gin. She originally used a bow and arrow in her hero form but later upgraded to a silver rifle. The loss of her legs and memory were actually a result of her using Mankai twice, after which she was returned to her original family and relocated next to Yūna due to her high affinity. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | 5-C | At most 7-A | 5-C | At least 7-A | 5-C Name: Mimori Togo | Sumi Washio Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero | Washio Sumi is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 14 | 12 Classification: Hero, Middle/Elementary school student, Magical Girl, Miko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gun Proficiency (a sniper rifle from her fairy Aobozu, a semi-automatic pistol from her fairy Gyobudanuki, dual pistols from her fairy Shiranui, and drones from her fairy Kawabotaru), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Immortality (Type 8) through her fairies (As the Fairies are parts of Shinju, who is a Universe Tier God, and they share its characteristics, they prevent Heroes from getting hurt or killed by anything below Universe level, Reliant on Shinju), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity | All previous abilities but amplified, as well as flying a giant warship instead of using her firearms, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bow Proficiency, Resistance to cold and ice | Previous abilities but amplified, as well as flying a giant warship instead of using her firearms, Flight, Forcefield Creation and Immortality (Type 8) through her fairies (same reasons) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gun Proficiency (a sniper rifle from her fairy Aobozu), Forcefield Creation, Invulnerability to damage and Limited Immortality (Type 8) through her fairy (same reasons), Resistance to cold and ice, Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity, Teleportation due to her status as a Miko | Previous abilities but amplified, as well as flying a giant warship instead of using her firearms, Flight Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Is able to destroy lower-ranked Perfect Vertex souls in a single shot; comparable to Yuna) | Moon level (Was able to overpower Yuna in her Mankai form) | At most Mountain level (She can defeat lower-ranked Perfect Vertexes, but with trouble) | Moon level (Is comparable in power to base-form Leo Vertex) | At least Mountain level | Moon level Speed: Hypersonic+ with at least ' High Hypersonic' reaction speeds (Was able to tag a Vertex soul moving at speeds faster than the other Heroes could keep up with) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew her warship from the surface of the Earth and into orbit in seconds, should generally be comparable to Yuna in her Mankai form) | Likely Hypersonic+ (Should be no slower than she is later in the series) | Likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be no slower than she is later in the series) | Hypersonic+ with at least ' High Hypersonic' reaction speeds | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class | Moon Class | At most Mountain Class | Moon Class | At least Mountain Class | Moon Class Durability: Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai (Varies depending on how much she focuses on defense, Tanked a direct hit from Mankai Yuna) | Likely Mountain level (Can tank getting hit by the Aquarius Vertex's bubbles, which can completely halt her arrows) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai (With Sonoko's help, she took a hit from base-form Leo Vertex's fireball when she was unprepared) | Varies from at least Mountain level to Large Country level for getting KO'ed | Varies from at least Mountain level to Moon level for getting knocked out of Mankai Stamina: Very High Range: Kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | Kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | Kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Sniper rifle (named Shirogane), dual pistols, semi-automatic rifle, drones, her fairies Aobozu, Gyobudanuki, Shiranui, and Kawabotaru | Mankai warship | Bow and arrow | Mankai warship | Sniper rifle, her fairy Aobozu | Mankai warship, her fairy Aobozu Intelligence: Quite high for her age (shown to be the smartest of the Hero Club, after Sonoko Nogi). Experienced in combat, where she can think a few steps ahead and quickly come to the right conclusions both in and out of it; she's very skilled and adaptable in fights (more than Yuna, Fu and Itsuki, due to her prior training), and can work effectively both by herself and in a team. Extremely knowledgeable about history and programming. Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Mimori cannot become a Hero. She also seems to have suicidal and self-sacrificing tendencies. In WaSuYu, she becomes overly anxious during tense fights and is prone to freezing up if things don't go as expected. In YuYuShou, her immortality has limits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality/Invulnerability: * Yuuna Chapter: Mimori's fairies protect her from all kinds of damage and death (poisoning, extreme beat-up, suicide, drowning, hanging, disembowelment, free fall, etc.), whether she's in Hero mode or not. The fairies themselves are unscratchable, unkillable and will always save the Hero no matter what. Even if her organs stop functioning (including the heart) or her soul is removed from her body, she won't die. * Hero Chapter: Due to the new Hero system and Shinju's weakening, the Fairies were nerfed. Each Hero only has 1 Fairy (their first) and is equipped with a 5-level gauge. Each time the Fairy protects the Hero from a deadly/KOing blow (from any cause, just like before), the gauge decreases by one level, and if the gauge is empty, the Hero will die from such an attack. If the Hero goes Mankai, the entire gauge is used at once, Mankai's duration lasts depending on how many levels were left and the Fairy remains present to protect the Hero for as long as Mankai lasts. The gauge automatically replenishes itself during battle. Key: Hero (YuYuYu/end of WaSuYu) | Mankai (YuYuYu) | Hero (WaSuYu) | Mankai (WaSuYu) | Hero (YuYuShou) | Mankai (YuYuShou) Note: Over the course of the series, the Heroes have battled Vertexes of varying levels, ranging from Large Mountain to Moon level. When focusing on defense, it has been shown that Heroes can tank anything up to Large Country level (Scorpio Vertex) in Hero mode, and up to Moon level (Leo Vertex) in Mankai mode. However, on several occasions, whether in Hero or Mankai mode, Heroes have been knocked out by surprise attacks against which they didn't react in time. The Heroes are however unkillable by anything below Universe level, due to the divine protection they receive from Shinju, their God, via the Fairies. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Mimori Togo / Sumi Washio) Gallery Mimori Togo File:Togo-mankai-warship.png|Togo's full Mankai warship. File:Togo-sniper.gif|Togo's sniper rifle. File:Togo-semi-auto.png|Togo's semi-automatic pistol. File:Togo-dual-pistols.gif|Togo's dual pistols. File:Togo-drones.png|Togo's drones. File:Togo-fairies.png|Togo's fairies (from left to right), Gyobudanuki, Kawabotaru, Shiranui, and Aobozu. Sumi Washio File:Wasshi-mankai-warship.png|Wasshi's full Mankai warship. File:Wasshi-charge-shot.jpg|Wasshi charging an arrow. File:Wasshi-and-sonocchi.jpg|Wasshi and Sonoko in their upgraded Hero forms for the first time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Mami Tomoe's profile (Magical Girl Mami and Hero Chapter Mimori were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yuki Yuna is a Hero Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Snipers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Wheelchaired Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5